Goodbye My Friend
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: After the death of Glen, some memories came back in Jack, to his meeting with him until his death. JackxGlen


**Hey ! This is my second fiction of Pandora Hearts, but with the pairing Jack and Glen ! **

**I'm French so… I might do many mistakes… Please, forgive me ! **

**Read and review please ! =)**

**GOODBYE MY FRIEND**

It was nearly to midnight when Glen Baskerville fell on the ground, dead. In front of his corpse, Jack Vessalius, motionless, a glimpse of horror in his eyes.

"Glen…" He whispered, in a low tone. A tear appeared in the corner of his eyes and traveled along his cheek. Jack's eyes fixed the corpse of his best friend. At this moment, a frightened scream resonated in the manor of the Baskerville.

_Flashback_

_When the Hero of the Vessalius met Glen Baskerville, he was just twenty. Jack was famous for his music boxes, that emitted a soft and pleasant music to listen. All the woman were seduced by his charm and his attitude of gentleman._

_One day, whereas Jack was seducing women, five men, more or less young, decided to rub the young noble. Terrified and helpless, Jack ran along the city, coursed by the thugs. Suddenly, he hurt something, or someone. Jack, a little dizzy, fell down. A strong arm hoisted him. At this moment, the young noble looked up at this person._

_He had black air, which he sawed to delight. He had a white skin, like a beautiful and ancient doll, but Jack was literally charmed by the red eyes of this unknown… Those eyes that shone like two beautiful jewels. Jack Vessalius was unable to pronounce one world. At the sight of this strange person, the five thugs fled directly, terrified by the identity of the unknown. _

"_Thank you…" Said the young men, a little confused. _

"_You're welcome." Answered the unknown, with politeness. _

"_Herm…" Said Jack, lost in his thoughts. "What's your name ?" The last child of the Vessalius family knew that this strange person was a noble: he was really sophisticated in his movements. _

"_And you, Who are you ?" _

"_I'm Jack Vessalius, a simple seller of music boxes." Answered Jack, with a beautiful smile on his face. _

"_Music Boxes ?" _

_Jack nodded and showed a little box. He opened this. A little music rang between us. This music was really soft and melancholic… When he heard this sound, the unknown smiled. _

"_It's really beautiful…" Said the person. _

"_We said that melancholic melody are the most beautiful !" Exclaimed Jack, with an other smile. _

"_I think it's right." Answered the unknown, as he started to leave. _

"_Hey ! One minute, please ! What's you're name ?" _

_The unknown turned his face and said, with a little cold tone : "Glen Baskerville." _

_End of flashback_

Jack Vessalius advanced, low, toward his friend, the blank stare, tears traveled along his cheeks. Slowly, he one of his hand to the corpse of Glen Baskerville, laid on the floor, covered by blood.

"Glen…" He said, slowly, as he walked toward the dead body. He said, a new time, the name of his friend, as he touched the cheek of Glen Baskerville. Trembling, the Hero of the Vessalius took the body in his arms and pressed the corps close to him, sobbing.

_Flashback_

"_Why… Are you here ?" Asked Lottie, with a frenetic expression on her face._

"_I wanted to see Glen !" Answered Jack, with a smile._

"_You have nothing to do here !" Screamed Charlotte, as she hurt the seller of music boxes. _

"_Huuum…" _

"_What ?" Asked the young women, in an angry tone. _

"_Are you jealous ?" Riposted Jack, with a smirk. _

"_Wh… ?" Said Lottie, as she blushed. _

"_Don't worry… Glen is just my friend." _

"_Hu ?" She asked, a bit more calm. _

"_I care about you too !" Exclaimed Jack, with a little laugh. _

"_You jerk !" Screamed Charlotte, angry, as she hurt him again. "I hate you !" Jack continued to tease her, with a naive smile._

"_When you finally cease to annoy Charlotte ?" Asked a voice, behind the last child of the family Vessalius._

"_Glen !" He screamed, happily, as he ran toward him, with open arms. _

"_You're impossible…" Sighed Glen, a little tired. _

"_I wanted to see you !" Exclaimed Jack, with a big smile on his face. At this declaration, Glen didn't find anything to answer. _

"_Charlotte…" He said, as he advanced toward her. "Please… Forgive him." _

_And after that, he just drew Jack by his arm, toward the music room, under Lottie's eyes, a little jealous._

_The music room, as indicated his name, was full of music instruments, like violins, harp… And at the center of the piece, there was a black piano. Glen left Jack here and came near to the piano. After this, he started to play a little composition of music… Very difficult ! But beautiful and passionate, too. Jack thought that this composition was for his dear beloved: Lacie. _

"_Jack." He said, like he motioned him to come near to him. Jack came closed to him, waiting a sermon of Glen, like always. _

"_Why are you like that with Charlotte, Jack ?" He asked, as he turned his eyes toward the partition of a music composition. _

"_I like to tease her because..." At this moment Jack had a little moment of hesitation and, with a beautiful smile on his face, he finally said : "Basically… I think that I like her." _

_After this declaration, the lord Baskerville looked him in the corner of his red eyes, a little frenetic. _

"_What ?" asked the young Vessalius, as he smiled naively. Glen sighed, exasperated._

"_It's unacceptable." _

"_Hu ?" Asked Jack, a little puzzled, as he came more near to his friend. Suddenly, Glen turned to him, straightened, and placed his lips on his. Jack had his eyes widened, like he couldn't believe what he was living: Glen was kissing him, with passion. Lord Baskerville's tongue sucked Jack's lips, as he wanted to come in. A little dizzy, the Vessalius opened his mouth and Glen deepened the kiss, under a small moan of his friend. The kiss continued and Jack felt fain, when someone knocked at the door. The Lord Baskerville broke the kiss, a little annoyed. He stood up totally and went to the door. The Vessalius followed him, always puzzled and dizzy. Just before opening, Glen kissed him, a second time, but more quickly and more sweet. _

"_The next time , we'll start where we left off." He said, with a smirk, like he went out of the music room, letting Jack alone. _

_End of Flashback_

Glen's body was motionless and lifeless in Jack's arms. Since their meeting, Jack always admired his friend. He thought that he was really beautiful, mature calm and noble… A contrary of him. The Hero Vessalius never found any default in his friend. Whereas Glen was dead and his body was cold, Jack kissed him, a last time, passionately. His kiss had something of pure. His tears fell on the corpse.

_Flashback_

"_Good afternoon, Lady, do you know where is Glen ?" _

"_Y… Yeah ! He's in his room I think… He said that he didn't want to be annoyed."_

_Jack smiled to the maid, glad to know where was his friend. There were two hours that he tried to find him. Quickly, he ran toward Glen's bedroom. In front of the door, he was arrested in his course: he thought to the declaration of his friend : _

"_**The next time , we'll start where we left off."**_

_Jack sighed and slapped himself inside him: Glen was someone of straight. This memory was a dream… Yeah… A bad dream. Under the thoughts of his 'dream' who were coming back to him, he blushed. But, he recovered and entered in the room._

_The curtains were half drawn. Jack came near to the bed, where Glen was asleep. The Vessalius admired him a moment: he was really beautiful when he was sleeping. He seemed to dream peacefully, his black hair gently caressed his sleeping face, his was his breath was regular…When he saw this, Jack smiled._

_"Stop looking at me when I'm sleeping, Jack…" Said slowly the Lord Baskerville, as he opened his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He said with a little laugh. "But you're so beautiful asleep that I can't retain me…" At this moment, a hand of his friend drew the Vessalius, who fell on the bed. Quickly, Glen ascended on him._

_"Glen …?" Asked Jack, a little worried._

_"I said that we'll start where we left off, the last time."_

_At this declaration, Jack smiled nervously, trying to free himself of his friend but Glen was straddling on him, while he was holding the wrist of the Vessalius._

_Slowly, he kissed him. This kiss was sweet. A new time, Jack let him do what he wanted: he opened his mouth. Glen's tongue answered to the request of his friend and went into his mouth. Glen deepened the kiss. Automatically, the Vessalius kissed him back, more passionately. Despite this, Jack was dizzy, he wasn't master of his body. In his side, Glen was attacking Jack's shirt, while he was continuing to kiss his friend, who was retaining his sighed and his moans. . After this, he teased Jack's nipples, who couldn't retain his moans more longer. The first lascivious sighed went out of his mouth. Jack, red and constrained, jammed his mouth with his hands. Glen, a little smile on his face, took his friend's hands._

_"I want to heard more your voice." He whispered, close to his mouth, just before kissing him again. At the sweet contact with Glen's lips, Jack closed his eyes. His moans and his sighed were more and more numerous when the Lord Baskerville attacked the Vesslius's neck. He covered this neck with many kisses, passionate or sweet, or sucked it many times. At the end, he made a lovebit to Jack's neck._

_**XXX**_

_"Glen… What are you doing ?" Asked the Vessalius, terrified._

_"Jack…" Said simply the Lord, as he was walking toward him._

_"No… I… I don't want to fight you…" Exclaimed Jack, with tears who were appeared in the corner of his eyes._

_"Jack…" Glen was continuing to pronounce the name of his lover, as he was walking, a sword at his left hand._

_"I don't want to kill you !" Screamed Jack. Glen was in front of him, now. He was watching him with cold and cruel eyes. But, a last time, he caressed Jack's cheek and kissed him. This time, the Vessalius could feel a taste of melancholy and sadness. This kiss was totally the opposite of the kiss they had share together. Terrified by the moment who will coming, he couldn't kiss him back._

_"I love you, Jack…" Whispered Glen, sadly._

_"Please Glen…I don't want you to do this !" Cried Jack, as he took his hands._

_"Kill me, please." Said Glen, a melancholic smile on his face._

_"Glen…No !"_

_"You'll do this…"_

_"**Glen !"**_

_End of Flashback_

Jack was always crying when a little girl came, and, screamed, happy.

"He has killed the demon ! He has killed Glen Baskerville !"

All the persons, still alive, came around him and screamed, them too :

"Jack Vessalius is a hero ! He saves us !"

But, despite those acclamations, Jack was still crying his friend… No his beloved, who was dead now. He put one of his hand on his face, trying to dry his tears.

"Please don't call me like that… I killed my friend… I have nothing of a hero…"

After this, he stood up and went out of this piece, where was the corpse of his beloved and never came back here. He lived far to the people, disgusting by his life. He wrote a diary, about all the event of his life: his childhood, his meeting with a little girl who had for name Alice, his discover about the Abyss, the death of Glen Baskerville… But he never wrote the memories who marked his friendship with him.

**END**

**So ? Do you like it ? Yes or No ? Please review =)**


End file.
